fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Heartstone (Generation One)
|-|Casual/In Costume= |-|Business= Summary Angela Prince, aka Heartstone, is the main character of Supreme Comics’ Generation One sagas. Angela was born in Zürich, Switzerland on February 2nd, 1996 and is the third born of Brigitte Prince and Jackson Khreap’s four children. Angela was born without superhuman abilities, a rare occurrence since both of her parents were superhuman. However, what she lacked in superhuman strength, she made up for in mental strength. Angela’s intelligence was... prodigious, to put it lightly. Her mother, a prodigy in her own right, believed a six year old Angela to already be smarter than her. When Angela was ten, her mother died due to a mutation in her superhuman genes and her father disappeared soon after. Angela fell into a deep depression because of this, moving into the attic, staying in solitude and finding solace in turning to alcoholism. Angela also found herself taking over her mother’s company, Prince Industries, though her grip on the company could be described as loose, at best. Two years would pass, and Angela was working on a device that was supposed to give humans the ability to interact with pure energy. When the device was “complete” (the term complete being used very loosely), Angela tested it on herself in an attempt to end her own life, having had enough of living in a world without her mother. And she succeeded... for a moment. Angela awoke in an ethereal realm, where she met the abstract being known as the Heart of the Megaverse. The Heart told Angela that her time on Earth wasn’t over yet, and that she was destined for greatness, destined to be someone that others could look up to. A hero. The Heart gave Angela a portion of her powers, saying that one day, Angela would understand her purpose. With these new abilities, Angela made an attempt to live up to The Heart’s words, joining her older brother (who was an established vigilante known as The Shadow) on his outings at night, eventually meeting and coming under the tutelage of Primus, Earth’s champion and most powerful hero. Time passed, and Angela ever so slowly managed to overcome her depression, reconciling with her siblings, finding a best friend, a girlfriend, an entire team of her superhuman friends. Angela finally became herself again, and her impact on the universe became ever so clear afterwards. Angela became stronger and stronger, facing greater and greater threats, facing her greatest challenge with the arrival of Lord Devastator, ruler of the planet Titan. Devastator was (as far as anyone knew at the time) the most powerful being in the solar system, he was even far stronger than Primus. At first, Angela was no match for Devastator. But she persevered, holding her own until she finally matched the Titan and convinced him to leave Earth. The Heart looked down on her and smiled, because at this moment, Angela had become what she was always meant to be: Earth’s champion, and its greatest hero. Appearance and Personality Heartstone is a tall, attractive and extremely fit teenage girl with blonde hair and deep blue eyes, which can change color based on if she’s using her powers, or if her emotions change. |-|Sibling-Alliance Saga=Heartstone was very quiet, apathetic, solitary and at times, dark person. Angela treated almost everyone apart from her friends and family poorly, as well as having a normally well hidden, but fiery temper, once even crushing Blizzard’s hand simply because he called her “Blondie.” There were very few things Angela actually enjoyed at this point, only finding small shimmers of happiness in engineering, working out, and drinking. However, there were a few shining features she had. She treated her friends well, and had an undying respect for human life. After her failed suicide attempt, Angela thought that all human life had meaning, therefore causing her to vow never to kill, which contrasted her older brother, who would kill anyone he deemed unworthy and invaluable to the rest of the world. |-|Meteor Saga and onwards=Upon regaining her confidence and beating her depression, Angela’s personality flipped. She became a far more approachable person, getting much closer to her friends, family and girlfriend. Angela took a more active role in her mother’s company, and made great strides in expanding it to help people all across the world. Her confidence skyrocketed, almost to the point of becoming arrogance. Angela also gained a flirtatious and sexual edge, eventually evolving into Angela realizing that she was a nymphomaniac (which led to Angela and her girlfriend mutually breaking up, although the two remain friends). Angela remains an alcoholic, though has since realized that she has a problem and is trying to overcome it. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Angela Victoria Prince, Angie, Ange (common nicknames), Heartstone Origin: Supremeverse Gender: Female Age: 8 (beginning of volume), 16 (end of volume) Classification: Energy Being, Superhero, formerly Human Date of Birth: February 2nd, 1996 Zodiac/Horoscope: Aquarius Birthplace: Zürich, Switzerland Weight: 164 lbs Height: 6’3” Likes: Engineering, Chemistry, Sex, Drinking, Working Out Dislikes: “Dumb blonde” stereotypes, the word “bimbo,” spiders Eye Color: Blue (has changed to pink, red and violet) Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: Working Out, Engineering, Reading Comics, Watching TV Values: She has vowed never to kill, and she always wants to not only live up to The Heart of the Megaverse’s words about her, but to be the kind of person that would make her mother proud. Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Prince Industries, The Justice Sentinels Previous Affiliation: N/A Themes: All Good Things - I Have The Power Combat Statistics Tier: 9-C | 9-A, 8-C after adapting, High 8-C after further adapting, higher at peak | High 8-C, 7-C after accessing her energy projection | 7-A | High 6-A, Low 4-C upon accessing the energy spectrum, High 4-C at peak | 4-B, 4-A after training extensively. 3-B after her first fight with Meteor Mash, 3-A at peak | High 3-A, Low 2-C after breaking her limits | Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Powers and Abilities: |-|Human=Genius Intelligence (Skipped two grade levels, and it was stated that Angela could have skipped every grade if she really wanted to, despite only being eight), Hacking |-|Sibling Saga=All previous powers, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Reactive Power Level (Her power raises dramatically as she fights, or if she is badly wounded), Stealth Mastery, Regeneration (High-Low; regenerated from being stabbed in one of her lungs), Immortality (Types 8; cannot die as long as The Heart of the Megaverse protects her and 10; is bound to all energy in the megaverse, and cannot be killed unless all of the megaverse’s energy is destroyed), Rage Power |-|Superhero Saga=All previous powers, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Awakened Power (Unlocked her energy projection from a burst of anger), Energy Projection, Regeneration (Low-Mid; regrew her arm after The Red cut it off) |-|Alliance Saga=All previous powers, Acrobatics, Afterimage Creation, Energy Manipulation (Gained access to the energy spectrum, giving her control over the wide array of substances that fall under the category of energy), Non-Corporeal (Became a being made of pure energy), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate from pure energy, even after her entire body is destroyed), Elemental Manipulation (Has control over a majority of the elements, such as fire, water, earth, air, light, darkness and of course, energy), Duplication (Can create two clones of herself and remain efficient), Aura (Can charge her own energy and envelope herself with it. This can be used to create protective barriers, stun or freeze people in place, induce violent shaking or change the weather), Teleportation, Attack Reflection, Abstract Existence (Type 2; embodies the concept of energy and can infinitely restore herself as long as energy remains in the megaverse), Energy Absorption, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Resistance to Energy Manipulation and Elemental Manipulation (As her body is composed of energy and elemental forces, attacks of these natures wouldn’t affect her much) |-|Meteor Saga=All previous powers, Acrobatics, Social Influencing, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense energy of almost any kind), Body Control (As she is a being of energy and has energy manipulation, she can warp her body to do whatever she wants), Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch pure energy, even when in a physical form), Power Absorption (Absorbed one of Meteor Mash’s attacks, causing her arm to take on the attributes of the attack), Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Biological Manipulation, Deconstruction, Explosion Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Has stated that she is “the author’s favorite,” as well as remarking on how the series is almost entirely text based), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; regenerated from having all aspects of her existence erased by fourth-dimensional energy), Durability Negation (Can attack someone’s energy signature), Healing, Higher-Dimensional Existence and Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Became a fourth-dimensional being), Perception Manipulation (Made it possible for the Sentinels to see and comprehend her, despite them only being three-dimensional), Space-Time Manipulation (Reversed Meteor Mash’s vortex that was warping and distorting the universe’s space-time), Resistance to Power Nullification (Can use her body control to reactivate her powers if they are ever somehow deactivated), Telepathy and Mind Manipulation (Her mind is composed of energy, so anyone that goes into her mind will just see, in Angela’s own words, “TV static”), Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation and Disease Manipulation (Angela has completely perfect control over her own body, so manipulation that could warp her body can be instantly reversed or negated. Was explicitly stated to never get sick), and Space-Time Manipulation (Shrugged off the effects of Meteor Mash’s vortex that warped the universe) |-|Titan Saga=All previous powers, Information Analysis (Can scan things down to the molecular and genetic level. Can also read someone’s strength, and find out their maximum power), Emphatic Manipulation, Power Nullification (limited; deactivated the powers of the Titans by cutting off the mechanical parts of their brains), Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel (Can travel into the energy spectrum, a current that flows throughout the entire megaverse) |-|Soul Saga=All previous powers, Sealing and BFR (Sealed Soulcrusher into the energy spectrum, and it took the intervention of Cthulhu to get him out), Telekinesis, Size Manipulation (Grew to a size that dwarfed planets), Law Manipulation (Can control the forces of order itself to balance and counter Soulcrusher’s Chaos Magic), Breath Attack (Spewed water from her mouth to counter Soulcrusher’s fire breath) Attack Potency: Street level (Effortlessly broke a ten-year old boy’s arm while only being eight years old herself) | Small Building level+ (Comparable to her brother, who destroyed a tree), Building level after adapting (Fought on par with the likes of Slaughterhouse, who with one percent of her power effortlessly stomped and two-shot The Shadow), Large Building level after further adapting (Forced Slaughterhouse into using sixteen percent of her power and still matched her in combat), higher at peak (Sent Slaughterhouse, who at the moment was using thirty-two percent of her power, flying and cracked her armor with a single punch) | Large Building level+ (Just as strong as before), Town level+ after accessing her energy projection (Accidentally turned Primus’ house to ash) | Mountain level+ (Primus stated that the force of Angela’s blows rivaled, or potentially surpassed that of Mount Tambora’s eruption) | Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Fissure, who was stated more than once to be capable of wiping out the surface of the Earth and pulling all seven continents together into a new Pangaea), Small Star level upon accessing the energy spectrum (Stated by Warbird to surpass every natural phenomenon that has ever affected the Earth, explicitly mentioning both the Theia Impact and SGR 1806-20 Starquake. Stated to be capable of destroying the Earth on a subatomic level), Large Star level at peak (Became tens of times more powerful as her fight with Warbird went on. Her final attack was stated to have the force of a supernova behind it) | Solar System level (Casually destroyed Meteor Mash’s solar system that was so large it made Earth’s solar system look like Pluto in comparison), Multi-Solar System level after training extensively (Effortlessly destroyed Zephyr’s dimension that had a starry sky, and was stated by Zephyr to be stronger than her). Multi-Galaxy level after her first fight with Meteor Mash (Destroyed two galaxies in a single shot. Punched apart several galaxies that Meteor Mash threw at her. Her blows were described by a suppressed Meteor Mash as being “galaxy-shattering”), Universe level at peak (Blitz stated that based on the last time she was able to read Angela’s energy, she had enough power to destroy the observable universe quadrillions of times over and the last value shown on Angela’s limiters was 1.680875e+109 joules. Angela’s power continued to rise past that, but it was rising so fast that not even Blitz could perceive it) | High Universe level (Stated to have reached the absolute apex of her powers, and was tapping into an infinite well of energy. Surpassed Warbird. Was able to equal a fully powered Meteor Mash, who stated she wielded the infinite expanse of space itself, and that she could wipe out everything in the universe with a snap of her fingers), Universe level+ after breaking her limits (Reversed Unsealed Meteor Mash’s vortex that would have consumed the entire universe through raw power. Eventually adapted to surpass and KO Unsealed Meteor Mash) | Universe level+ (Effortlessly stomped numerous legions of Titan soldiers at the same time, when even individual soldiers were stated to be stronger than Unsealed Meteor Mash. Initially rivaled Primus, a fourth-dimensional being noted as being capable of destroying the universe several times in the past. Adapted to match Lord Devastator, who easily stomped Primus. Adapted as the fight went on, and became exponentially stronger. Caused the fabric of the universe to tear and created a crack in the barrier between the universes. Fought Lord Devastator to so much of a standstill that by the end of it, both were completely out of stamina, and their powers were almost completely drained) | At least Universe level+ (Stronger than before, though not by much. Fought evenly with Soulcrusher, who was stated numerous times by numerous people, two of these people being the nigh-omniscient Cthulhu and Heart of the Megaverse, to be capable of destroying the universe. The energy from her fight with Soulcrusher threatened to slip through the crack in the universal barrier and spill into other universes) Speed: Below Average Human (Is an eight-year old girl) | Supersonic+ (Comparable to The Shadow, who can easily dodge fire from AK-47s), Hypersonic after adapting (Kept up with 1% Slaughterhouse, who blitzed The Shadow), High Hypersonic+ after adapting further (Sixteen times faster than before), Massively Hypersonic at peak (Over twice as fast as before, as she blitzed 32% Slaughterhouse) | Massively Hypersonic (Just as fast as before) | FTL (Kept pace with The Red, who was stated more than once to faster than light) | FTL (Far faster than before. Effortlessly reacted to and dodged Blizzard’s cannons that were stated to fire at faster than light speeds), higher upon accessing the energy spectrum (Flew from Earth to the moon in the blink of an eye. Explictly stated by Warbird to be faster than light), Massively FTL at peak (Tens of times faster than she was before) | Massively FTL+ (Crossed Meteor Mash’s new solar system in the blink of an eye), higher after training extensively. Far higher after her first fight with Meteor Mash (Crossed from Earth to the edge of the observable universe in half a second), even higher at peak (5.7418597e+58 times faster than light) | Infinite (Kept up with full power Meteor Mash, and the force of their clash was felt all over the infinite universe. Became much faster after breaking her limits) | Infinite (Far faster than before. Even at her slowest, she could blitz several Titan soldiers, any one of which could effortlessly cross the entire universe in seconds) | Infinite (Slightly faster than before) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human | Peak Human (Physically superior to her brother), higher after adapting, Class 10 after further adapting (Sixteen times stronger than before), Class 25 at peak (Over twice as strong as before) | Class 25 (Just as strong as before) | Class T (Comparable to The Red, who could effortlessly uproot mountains) | Class Y (Physically comparable, albeit slightly inferior, to Fissure, who stated that she could pull all seven continents together into a new Pangaea), far higher upon accessing the energy spectrum, even higher at peak | Stellar (Casually threw Meteor Mash’s solar system far enough from Earth that its destruction just appeared to be another star in the sky. Stated that she could easily bench press the Sun if she wanted to), Multi-Stellar after training extensively (Far stronger than before. Superior to Zephyr, who can telekinetically manipulate her dimension that had a starry sky). Multi-Galactic after her first fight with Meteor Mash (Comparable to a suppressed Meteor Mash, who could effortlessly literally pull massive portions of space that dwarfed galaxies), Universal at peak (Should easily be this strong due to how much her power was rising) | Universal (Much stronger than before. Equal to full power Meteor Mash, who can pull space from all throughout the universe), Immeasurable after breaking her limits (Became a fourth-dimensional being, and as such she would be this powerful) | Immeasurable (Much stronger than before) | Immeasurable (Stronger than before) Striking Strength: Street level | Small Building level+, Building level after adapting (Traded blows with 1% Slaughterhouse), Large Building level after further adapting, higher at peak | Large Building level+, Town level+ after accessing her energy projection | Mountain level+ (Her blows rivaled Mount Tambora’s eruption) | Multi-Continent level (Traded blows with Fissure), Small Star level upon accessing the energy spectrum, Large Star level at peak (Punched Warbird with the force of a supernova) | Solar System level, Multi-Solar System level after training extensively. Multi-Galactic after her first fight with Meteor Mash (Could physically punch apart galaxies), Universal at peak | High Universal (Fought oh par with Meteor Mash), Universal+ after breaking her limits | Universal+ (Traded blows with Lord Devastator) | At least Universal+ Durability: Street level | Small Building level+, Building level after adapting (Could withstand blows from Slaughterhouse that could two-shot The Shadow), Large Building level after further adapting, higher at peak | Large Building level+, Town level+ after accessing her energy projection | Mountain level+ (Fought evenly with The Red, her equal) | Multi-Continent level (Withstood attacks from Fissure), Small Star level upon accessing the energy spectrum, Large Star level at peak | Solar System level, Multi-Solar System level after training extensively (Could withstand magical attacks from Zephyr). Multi-Galaxy level after her first fight with Meteor Mash, Universe level at peak | High Universe level (Traded blows with Meteor Mash), Universe level+ after breaking her limits (Survived blows from Unsealed Meteor Mash, and in some cases barreled through her attacks with no damage) | Universe level+ (Survived a prolonged fight with Lord Devastator and ended up stalemating him) | At least Universe level+ (Survived attacks from Soulcrusher and traded blows with him) Stamina: Virtually inexhaustible (As she is made of pure energy and can draw on all energy on a scale relative to, or sometimes greater than, her AP, her stamina is essentially limitless. However, she will tire when faced with beings equal or superior to her, as shown in her fight with Lord Devastator where both ended up losing so much stamina and power that they were reduced down to a finite 3-D level of power) Range: Below Standard Melee Range (Is a small eight-year old girl) | Below Standard Melee Range | Below Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of meters after accessing her energy projection | Below Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of meters via energy projection | Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters via energy projection. Planetary upon accessing the energy spectrum (Gaining access caused Angela to release a light that flooded the entire planet) | Interstellar (Destroyed Zephyr’s entire pocket dimension with an omnidirectional attack), higher after training extensively. Intergalactic after her first fight with Meteor Mash (Her attacks could travel across galaxies), Universal at peak (Comparable to Meteor Mash, who can manipulate all the space in the universe) | Universal, Universal+ after breaking her limits | At least Universal+ | Low Multiversal (Her clash with Soulcrusher had the potential to affect other universes) Standard Equipment: Her twin gauntlets, created to limit her energy powers. These were broken in the Meteor Saga, and since then, Angela does not typically use any equipment. Intelligence: Supergenius (Angela is prodigal in terms of intellect. She is the smartest being on Earth, and arguably the smartest non-omniscient being in existence. At the age of three, Angela managed to create a zero-gravity device, and she only got smarter as she got older. At the age of eight, it was stated that she could easily graduate college at this point, but she chose to only skip two grades. In middle and high school, she rivaled and in some cases surpassed the people on Earth previously declared to be the smartest and she has created things far surpassing anything on Earth, such as dimensional portals, time machines, computers with universe spanning range, teleportation devices, limiters that can read her own power up to 1.680875e+109 joules and many more. Her brain moves faster than even the greatest supercomputers, and her mind is comparable to even the smartest Titans, who’s minds are half-cybernetic and hyper-advanced supercomputers, like Illya-Cor and Lord Devastator. She has extensively studied within the fourth dimension, a plane literally infinitely above everything within the universe) Weaknesses: In the Sibling and Superhero Sagas, Angela was depressed and extremely apathetic, and would therefore fight very sloppily with almost no skill, just trying to bullrush through her opponent to get the fight over with as soon as possible. This weakness was replaced by arrogance afterwards, where Angela will attempt to fight beings far beyond her weight class, and she will not take a fight seriously until she for sure knows she needs to. Angela is not very skilled in martial arts, and her strategy in a fight is just to overwhelm her opponent through sheer overwhelming force. Angela also gets very easily distracted by people she finds attractive and basically loses her mind whenever she sees a spider. Notable Attacks/Techniques: • Energy Vision - Angela’s favorite technique, she channels energy into her eyes and releases it as a beam, or sometimes as a quick burst of energy. • Adaptation - One of Angela’s signature abilities, she grows stronger as she fights. This ability is extremely potent, as she has closed massive gaps in power before, most notably shown with Meteor Mash. • Power Absorption - Angela can absorb the power of anybody weaker than her, and (temporarily) take their abilities for herself as well as adding their AP onto hers. • Aura - Angela can summon an aura of energy that can damage and throw back opponents, as well as having other effects such as vibration manipulation, paralysis inducement and several more. • Seduction/Flirtation - Angela has on several occasions taken advantage of her attractiveness to distract her opponents and take the advantage in the fight. Key: Human | Sibling Saga | Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip | Alliance Saga | Meteor Saga | Broken Limiters | Titan Saga | Soul Saga Note: • Angela’s powers fluctuate based on her confidence and emotions. In the Sibling, Superhero and Alliance Sagas, she was depressed and her powers were lesser to reflect this. Upon beating her depression as of the Meteor Saga, her power skyrocketed to its normal peak. When enraged, her power will increase to indicate this. • In this verse, combat speed almost always equals reaction speed, and combat/reaction speed is always faster than travel speed. • In this verse, range is almost always equal or superior to attack potency. • In this verse, a character being off-guard can cause them to take damage from things that would not normally be able to harm them, or take more damage than they should from something. • Any time the word “infinite” is used in Supreme Comics and is not referring to the level of transcendence the numerical dimensions have above each other (I.E. the fourth dimension being infinitely above the third dimension), it means an infinite amount, with every single one of those infinities having infinite more spawning off of them, then infinite more spawning off of them, so on and so on, ad infinitum. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia - Angela is bisexual, but she was lesbian from the Sibling Saga to the Meteor Saga. - Angela is a massive fan of Marvel and DC Comics. Her favorite characters are Superman and Iron Man. - Angela is arachnophobic, due to her older sister Stella once locking her in their room after releasing a bunch of tarantulas. - A running inside joke is Angela getting beat up by every main antagonist except in the Superhero and Soul Sagas. - Angela’s unofficial partner in the Justice Sentinels is her ex-girlfriend/best friend Ruby, aka Fissure. - Angela’s mains in video games are almost always a blonde woman: Samus in Smash Bros, Rosalina in Mario Kart, Mercy in Overwatch, Android 18 in Xenoverse, etc. - Angela’s favorite show is Dragon Ball Z, and her favorite characters are Vegeta and Android 18. - Angela is hilariously bad at cooking anything more complex than microwave mac and cheese. Once, she accidentally summoned a demon while attempting to cook. - Her favorite movie is Frozen. - Her theme song (I Have The Power) is also her favorite song. - Angela is extremely protective of her hair. - Angela is bilingual, she can fluently speak both German and English. When excited, she will even sometimes “forget” to speak English and slip solely into speaking German. - Angela has occasionally broken the fourth wall, stating that she is “the writer’s favorite,” on several occasions. Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Neutral Good Category:Immortal Characters Category:Leaders Category:Seduction Users